1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child restraint assembly for a child vehicle seat. More specifically, this invention relates to a child restraint assembly that is efficient and intuitive to operate.
2. Background of the Invention
Child restraint assemblies for child vehicle seats typically include a chest clip positionable at the child's armpit level, a buckle assembly positionable between the child's thighs, a harness adjuster positioned at a front, lower edge of the vehicle seat, and straps of webbing to secure the child in place in the vehicle seat. Shoulder straps are threaded through the chest clip and are coupled to latches of the buckle assembly. Waist straps, which can be integral with or separate from the shoulder straps, also are coupled to the latches of the buckle assembly. A short strap attaches the buckle of the buckle assembly to the vehicle seat shell. Finally, a long, adjustment strap is connected to the shoulder and waist straps behind the rear surface of the vehicle seat and then extends through the harness adjuster to the front of the vehicle seat, where it can be pulled to tighten the shoulder and waist straps. These assemblies can be present in infant carrier vehicle seats, in convertible vehicle seats for older children, and in harness booster seats.
Chest clips and buckle assemblies on the market today require a user to grasp them from behind to operate them. Accordingly, it is difficult to open, close, and adjust the chest clips and buckle assemblies while a child is in the vehicle seat because the user must pass his fingers between the back surface of the clip or buckle and the front of the child. Gripping the clip or the buckle assembly in this manner can be uncomfortable for the child, as well as awkward for the user.
In addition, new parents and caregivers have many new responsibilities and tasks to learn with the arrival of a child, such as how to operate play pens, swings, bouncy seats, toys, and, of course, child vehicle seats. As for the last of these, children must be installed properly and securely in the vehicle seat for their safety. At times, hassled parents and caregivers may become confused about how to secure the child restraint assembly properly. Further, the controls for the child restraint assemblies on different vehicle seats look and operate differently, adding to the users' confusion and the potential misuse of those assemblies.
Thus, there is a need for a child restraint assembly that is simple to use and understand.